Colm Foley
Colm Foley is a lead character in Universe Journey, a segment of It's All Been Done Radio Hour. ''He is a brilliant engineer, widely regarded as a genius. He loves old-timey noises, and adds sound effects to doors and equipment that would normally be silent in his time. He is easy-going and gets along with almost everyone. '''First appearance: 'Universe Journey "God Man" Performer: '''Seamus Talty '''Substitute performers: Virgil Von Hartzel in "March to War Part III: Another Round," Kristin Green in "The Conundrum With C'mons" (rerun in IABD Classic), and Matt Schlichting in "The Best of Times" and "The Worst of Times." Personal Life Foley is from Ireland and loves to drink whiskey. He loves to go on benders and hang out with his friends. He tended to be a bit reserved in his early years, focusing on his work. By the time he appears in the program, he is striving to work on social skills, which seems to also come pretty easily to him. He also has a happy family life, married to his assistant chief engineer, Fitzgerald "Fitzy" Fitzsimmons for many years. Sadly, Fitzy perished in the destruction of the A.S.S. Thrifty, causing Foley to go into a deep, angry depression ("All Good Things...") Service Aboard the ''A.S.S. Thrifty'' Foley was a big fan of Captain Kahkay's before taking the job as Chief Engineer of the Thrifty, and actually took the position because of the commander. As Foley has hoped, they quickly became very close friends (Love's Lust Lost). ''His rank at the time was Lieutenant Commander, and remained so the entire time he serves on the starsheep. The engineer put together a staff he felt very comfortable with. Besides having his wife, Fitzy, by his side, he also hired many others from his homeland, resulting in an engineering complement made up almost entirely of Irish people. Despite this, Foley preferred to remain on the bridge when on duty, forming close relationships with the senior staff, too. The engineering crew didn't fault him for this, although Fitzy got a bit jealous of Foley's bond with Kahkay. So Foley basically had two social groups that didn't intermix ("Our Chief Foley"). Foley didn't always get along with those he saw as outsiders, though. In fact, when Foley first meet C'mon Captain Yeez, Yeez said he found milk disgusting. Foley was so determined to prove the man wrong that he tricked Yeez into consuming milk, resulting in a fight between the A.S.S. and C'mon crew members. ("The Conundrum With C'mons"). Ever humble, Foley helped Tokaladie clear M-'s name when M- was accused of treason, but made sure she got the credit for it ("March to War"). Foley has a beautiful singing voice, leading the crew in a tribute to Dr. Awshucks at her funeral ("Gather 'Round the Fire"). Due to an accident, an insane Foley was tossed back in time. Kahkay and M- went after him and rescued him ("City Of the Past That, In a Way, Exists Forever"). In 2426, Foley and Tokaladie built a fully-functional android named Neu to pilot the ''Thrifty ''("Neu Life"). Foley was very fond of her, regarding her as a daughter. He refused a cushy promotion to manufacture more of her for A.S.S. Command, and spoke in her defense when Neu sought to not be classified as property ("Woman or Fauxman"). He felt bad he was unable to sponsor her for the A.S.S. Academy, having resigned before she could apply ("Universe Journey: The Musical"). Foley was a bit startled to find himself face-to-face with the romantic lead of Fitzy's favorite series of novels while visiting an alien world. He was even more surprised that ''he was the object of the character's affections, not Fitzy. Thankfully, his wife rescued him ("Spring Break"). Post ''A.S.S.'' Fitzy was trapped on the A.S.S. Thrifty at the time of its destruction. Captain Kahkay did not even give Foley the chance to say goodbye. Foley was furious to learn her death was based on Kahkay's hunch and to protect Yeez, whom Foley had never liked much. As such, Foley considered his friendship with Kahkay over. He also resigned his commission with the A.S.S., returning to his apartment on Earth ("Universe Journey: The Musical"). Foley did keep in touch with some of his former crew mates, specially Neu. When M- and Jamieson were lost in the Echo Dimension, Foley helped investigate their disappearance ("Echo-Less"). Foley was persuaded to temporarily rejoin the fleet to help the new Echo Dimension department search for his missing friends ("Tough Decisions"). Category:UJ Lead Character